Recent advancements in the field of display technologies have led to the development of various display systems or devices. Typically, a display device, such as a television, includes a display screen surrounded by bezels at edges of the display screen. Images or video on such display devices is viewable by a viewer only on the area of the display screen excluding the bezels at edges. In certain scenarios, a large display may be created by using multiple display panels that may be arranged side by side, to display an image or a video. However, the bezel portions along the edges of each display panels creates a noticeable artifact in the overall display, which may not be visually pleasing. Various attempts have been made to conceal the bezel portions. In one such attempt, the bezel portions are covered with overlay strips that use Fresnel lenses to extend images on top of the bezel portions. However, certain faded seams at the bezel portions may still be visually perceptible. Further, the viewing experience of all audience viewing such multi-panel or single panel display screen may not be the same from different viewpoints. A user sitting at a certain view position, for example, an extreme corner section with reference to the multi-panel or single panel display screen, may not have the same viewing experience as compared to a user sitting at other view position, for example, a mid-section in front of the multi-panel or single panel display screen. Such conventional display systems not only compromise the user experience, but also causes physical or eye strain to the users while viewing the image or the video. Therefore, an improved display system may be desirable to provide enhanced viewing experience and increase user engagement.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.